Frozen Fire
by Snuffles
Summary: When Harry Potter and his wife disappear Amie Potter is left to solve the mystery of what happened, but in Amie has more than her share of problems anyways...
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Frozen Fire**_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for Amie, Lizzie, Blake, Belle and Anne. _

Amie Potter laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Dumbledore. Her parents had disappeared again. The last time they had done that they had been found in Canada barely alive. It couldn't possibly be good. Her vivid blue eyes filled with tears as the full impact hit her, what if she never saw her parents again? They could be anywhere right now, if they were anywhere 

Her sister Lizzie walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. Amie assumed she had won her quidditch game. Lizzie started to rave on about how great she did and how she caught the snitch at the last moment, but then she noticed the tears rolling down Amie's face and stopped, immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked sitting down on Amie's bed.

"It's mom and dad…" Amie sobbed.

"What happened?!" Lizzie's bright green eyes showed her worry.

"They're gone again!" Amie took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Oh no," Lizzie whispered standing up.

Just then the door opened and Lizzie's two friends walked in chatting about some cute guy in Ravenclaw. When they noticed Amie sobbing into her pillow and Lizzie standing next to Amie's bed with her face all twisted up to keep from crying herself they stopped giggling and ran over to Lizzie.

"What is it Lizzie??" One of them asked.

While Lizzie tried to explain Amie took a deep breath and stopped crying. Maybe they were fine, maybe she was just overreacting. She sat up and wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure. She knew that dinner would start soon but didn't feel like eating.

"Amie, are you going to come with us to eat?" said Belle. 

Amie shook her head, all she wanted to do right now was sleep so she could get the horrible thoughts about what could have happened to her parents out of her head. The other girls walked out of the room and Amie could hear them consoling Lizzie until the dorm door slammed behind them. As soon as Amie figured that everyone had left the common room she went out of her dorm and into the Gryffindor common room. She sat down on the velvet couch and stared into the fire. Slowly her eyelids drooped and she drifted off to sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake sat down at the table and before he knew it he was surrounded by three other fifth years, and like usual they were girls. Lizzie, Belle, and Anne at that, Blake knew that Lizzie liked him, well, the whole school knew that Lizzie liked him. But for some strange reason he just didn't feel the same about her. Blake would never admit it but he really preferred her quiet, polite sister to loud and outgoing Lizzie. He noticed that Amie wasn't with them like normal.

"Hey," Blake said. "Where's Amie? Is she sick?"

"She just wasn't hungry." said Belle looking from Lizzie, who was staring at her place, her face expressionless, back to Blake obviously trying to get him to say something to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, great game tonight." Blake put on an artificial tone of happiness to hide his disappointment that Amie was back in the dorm. 

Lizzie just nodded and continued to stare at her food, which was very unlike her because usually she would freak out every time Blake said something nice to her. 

"Aren't you going to ask what's wrong?" Whispered Belle in her annoying suggestive whisper.

"No," Blake looked up at Belle his gray-blue eyes meeting her jumpy brown ones. "I'm not," and with that he got up from the table suddenly having lost his appetite. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amie was having the most wonderful dream about her crush when she heard a soft voice behind her. 

"Amie? Are you asleep?" 

Amie's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself looking into Blake's eyes. Amie covered her face with the blanket as she felt her cheeks burn. Then she realized how stupid she must look to Blake. 

"Okay sorry," mumbled Blake sounding crestfallen. 

Amie poked her head out from under the blanket and saw Blake walking toward his dorm and realized that he was alone.

"Shouldn't you be eating dinner?" she asked. He turned back around and Amie blushed again.

"Well...yeah," he said starting to blush himself. "But I didn't see you at the table and I just wanted to...uh..."

"You skipped dinner to check on me?" 

"I guess so..." Blakes face was bright red.

"Thanks, that's really...nice of you." Amie wanted to say sweet but didn't want Blake to think she liked him. 

Then Amie remembered about her parents and her sadness hit her like a wave. It must have shown on her face because Blake said,

"Amie, is something wrong? Because you can tell me, I mean I won't tell."

Amie looked into Blake's soft eyes and let out a sigh. Without even thinking she told Blake everything. She poured out her heart telling him about when she was only seven and how her parents had disappeared for almost half a year, how they had been attacked by a dark wizard going by Lord Voldemorts name, even thought the real Lord Voldemort was dead. About how the dark wizard had robbed her mother of her memory and it had taken two years to find the counterspell. 

Then she told him that her parents had disappeared again and she started to cry. Amie turned her face away from Blake so he wouldn't see her tears. After a moment she felt Blake put his arms around her and hug her Amie turned around her and hug her. Amie turned around and put her head on his shoulder and stopped crying. Amie didn't realize that Lizzie was in the room until she heard her. 

"Amie?" said Lizzie in a shaky voice. 

Amie lifted up her head and and looked at Lizzie, Belle, and Anne. Lizzie's green eyes burned with fury and her hands were clenched into fists. 

"What are you doing?" asked Lizzie trying to keep her voice calm.

Amie looked at Blake but he was staring at the ground. She looked back at Lizzie but before she could say anything Lizzie burst into tears.

"How could you?" she sobbed as she ran into the girls dorms. 

Belle walked over to the couch and gave Amie a dirty look and then said,

"What were you thinking? You knew he was Lizzie's. Your own sister Amie!" Then she raced after Lizzie. 

"I'm not anyone's!" Blake yelled after her. 

Amie looked up and saw Anne still standing there looking torn. 

"Amie, I..." she looked ready to cry herself.

"It's okay Anne," Amie sighed.

Anne started to walk towards the dorms and then turned giving them a look of pity then went through the door leaving Amie and Blake in silence.

_A/N- If you like it tell me and I'll post the second part, please review!! _


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: Amie, Blake, Claire, Belle, Lizzie, and Anna are mine, all mine!!!_

**Frozen Fire **

Part two

The silence was starting to get weird when the rest of the Gryffindors came in. Amie and Blake stood up. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow." said Blake.

"Yeah, 'night." Amie brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face. 

They stood there for a moment and then they both turned and went to their dorms. 

When Amie came into her room she saw that Lizzie and Belle were on Belle' s bed with the curtains drawn and whispering. Anne was on her bed writing something sitting on her bed. Amie changed her clothed and got into bed. Normally she never went to bed that early but her day had been eventful and exhausting and all she wanted to do was sleep. The door to their room opened and a red haired, green eyed, freckled girl walked in. 

"Claire!" said Amie. 

"Yeah," Claire giggled. "I can finally see again, but I guarantee that Meredith won't be going back to her room tonight, it takes a while to regrow you toenails!"

Claire had been Amies best friend all her life, their dads were best friends and they had almost been born on the same day. That afternoon Claire had gotten in a fight with a Slytherin about the quidditch game. 

"Hey," said Anne. 

"Where's Belle and Lizzie?" 

Anna and Amie looked over at Belles bed.

"Oh," whispered Claire. "At it again are they?" 

Amie rolled her eyes. 

"Well I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep. 'Night Amie, 'night Anne." 

"'Night Claire."

"Goodnight Claire."

Amie rolled over and fell right asleep.

***

Amie saw her parents about fifty feet in front of her, they were surrounded by t green fire yelling her name. To their left was Lizzie and on their right was Blake, both of them also enclosed in the same green fire. Between her and them was a bridge that seemed to be made out of nothing but pale blue light. Below the bridge was pure blackness, the kind of black that made you want to stay out of that dark corner even though you knew nothing was there. Amie carefully set her foot on the bridge, it seemed solid so she slowly started to walk across. 

When she was about halfway there she noticed a loud hissing on either side of her. She looked over the side of the bridge and saw snakes! What she had thought was just ominous blackness was really thousands and thousands of black snakes! Amie shrieked and jumped almost causing herself to fall off the bridge. The snakes rose up around her they're beady black eyes all staring at her. But there was one snake without black eyes, it's eyes were red, and unlike the other snakes its eyes were intelligent and sinister. She turned and ran the rest of the way across the bridge. 

Amie ran to her parents first and reached out to touch the fire. It was cold like ice and sent a shiver down her back, she quickly withdrew her hand and held it up to her body because it now felt strange and icy. Frozen fire, Amie thought, where is this all coming from? Then she felt a strange force turning her to face where she had just come from. She felt as if there were huge hands holding her in place. 

She started to shake with fear as she watched the snake with the red eyes rise up above the others and a malicious laugh filled the room that sent a chill down her spine. 

"Amie, Amie, Amie, poor child, never had much sense did you? Just like your father," echoed the ominous voice which Amie assumed was coming from the snake. "So who first?" 

_Ah,  _said a voice inside her head _the boy._

The green fire around Blake disappeared and his eyes stared at Amie filled with terror, then he fell into a heap on the floor and vanished. 

"Stop!" yelled Amie trying to get away from the invisible hands that held her in place.

Then she was turned to her sister, who's fire was gone and saw her limp body fall to the floor and also vanish.

"No!" she screamed hysterically. "Why are you doing this to me?! Who are you?!"

_I think you know Amie._

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone!!!"

_Why? This is so fun._

"Where's Blake and Lizzie?"

_Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon._

"I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed so loud it hurt her throat. "Just leave my mum and dad alone!" 

_Oh, your parents. How could I forget?_

She turned to a puff of red smoke and the fire around her parents leave. 

"Amie!" yelled her father. "The snake! The snake!"

_Oh shut up Potter._

There was a flash of green light and her parents cried out and then they were gone. The laugh surrounded her and even her screaming for her parents couldn't drown it out. 

"Amie! Amie, wake up! Amie!" someone was shaking her.

"Huh?" mumbled Amie sitting up.

Claire and Anne were on either side of her and Claire was shaking her awake. Anne looked pale and scared and Claire's eyes were filled with worry.

"What is it guys? What happened?" Amie asked.

Anne and Claire looked at eachother and then Claire said,

"You were yelling out for Lizzie, Blake, and your parents in your sleep."

"Especially your dad," whispered Anne.

Amie told them about her dream. Anne gasped and Claire said that she should tell Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Amie planned on doing just that and then the three girls went back to their bed. But this time sleep did not come so eay for Amie.

_A/N well no one really reviewed the first part so please review this one!!!_


End file.
